Random Lemon
by TheGlassIsHalfWaitWhat
Summary: It was just some random lemon I came up with. First lemon so don't be too upset please. Flames are welcomed.


**This is my first lemon, so I hope it isn't weak. Please don't flame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… **

Sasuke sat in front of the T.V., mindlessly flipping the channels.

'Hn. Sakura and I haven't have sex in a while. I'll need change that,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Slowly, he walked into the kitchen where he saw his girlfriend finish washing the dishes. As she dried her hands, he picked her up and slung her over her shoulders.

"Oi!" Sakura squealed as Sasuke's back came into view.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!"

When she got no answer in response, she started whining, and complaining, telling him to let her down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at his girlfriend's childish actions.

"I feel like having sex," Sasuke replied shortly as he slapped her ass.

Sakura squealed as she was thrown onto their bed. Sasuke jumped onto her and started to kiss her fiercly. He licked her lower lip, wanting to taste her cherry mouth. When she wouldn't open her mouth, he grabbed her ass, and gave it a hard squeeze.

Sakura gasped, and Sasuke took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke expertly wrapped his tongue around hers, and started pulling it back, and pushing it forward, almost as if it were their tongues making love.

Sakura moaned loudly which caused his penis to harden slightly.

They broke apart, gasping for air, but Sasuke wasn't finished. He looked at her, and grabbed her shirt. Ripping it off, and surprisingly the bra too, he earned a squeal from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on! Why now?" Sakura asked, lifting his face to meet hers.

Sasuke stared into her eyes, but didn't answer.

Instead, he dipped his head lower, still not breaking eye contact, and started licking her left breast. Sakura moaned loudly as he took her left breast into his mouth, and started to swirl his tongue around her hardened nipple.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned as her eyes clouded with lust.

Sasuke smirked in his job, and he squeezed her right breast. He squeezed her right nipple, before switching breasts. He massaged her left breast while nibbling and pulling on her right nipple with his teeth.

Sakura moaned louder than ever, and started to moan even louder as Sasuke tried to fit her whole D-cup breast into his mouth.

While his left hand was playing with her breast, his right hand slipped down from her hair to her collar bone, slipping down to her waist and under her skirt. Slightly dragging his fingers across her core, he groaned at the hotness and wet feeling between her thighs.

Sakura felt a tingly feeling as he dragged his fingers across her core.

"More," Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, putting a wicked smile on his face.

"I want more," Sakura said clearer.

"Want… or need. If you need it, then you'll have to beg me," Sasuke whispered hoarsely into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her wetter than before.

"Sasuke-kun! I need it! Please…" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke smirked and lifted up his head. As quick as lightning, Sasuke pulled down Sakura's skirt and underwear.

Sasuke swiftly ducked his head in between her thighs, and blew softly into her folds.

Sakura moaned which aroused him even more.

Sasuke looked at her core, groaning at how hot and wet she was.

He traced his finger around her core, circling from inside to out, outside to in.

Sakura let out another moan, one really loud. She let out a gasp/moan as he stuck three fingers deep into her suddenly.

Sakura let out a sexy moan, and Sasuke smirked at his success.

Pumping his fingers into her, she was about to reach her climax, when he suddenly replaced his fingers with his tongue. She started to moan even more, and felt something in her stomache clench.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm cumming!" Sakura screamed, grabbing the bed sheets.

Liquid gushed into Sasuke's greedy mouth, as he swallowed it all.

Sakura looked at him, and her bright green eyes changed to a smoky green color.

Sasuke smirked at her, and got off of her. He quickly pulled off his shirt, and took off his pants and boxers.

Sakura stared at his penis, and started stroking it from top to bottom.

Sasuke groaned but took her hands, and slammed them above her head.

"I want to have sex with you NOW," Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura firecly, and drove his member deep into her.

Sakura broke the kiss, and let out a sexy moan. Sasuke started to pump into her, fast, hard, and deep. Every time Sakura let out a sexy moan, he would go fast. When she twisted her head side to side, he went harder. When she screamed or moaned his name, he drove into her deeper. Considering Sakura let out a sexy moan, thrashed her head side to side, and screamed out his name at every other thrust, she felt more pleasure than she normally did.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she felt her about to release.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sakura screamed, releasing her juices all over his thick member.

Sasuke grunted and let his head rest in the valley of her breasts.

"Sakura," he grunted as he came into her too.

Sakura panted loudly, watching Sasuke slip out of her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Don't think it's over… it's only 10:49 which means we have seven more hours," Sasuke said as he left the room for a bit.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, before groaning and falling back onto the bed.

'God I'm sore… but I can't deny the fact that I don't want him to pleasure me,' Sakura thought smirking to herself.

Five minutes later, Sasuke returned, jumping right back onto Sakura.

He drove himself into her, and started to thrust into her harder, deeper, and faster than before. He would take his member out until his 'head' was still in her woman hood, and then would slam back into her.

For twenty more minutes, he continued this routine, never tiring down, only speeding up. Sakura organismed three times, before Sasuke grunted her name again, spilling his seed into her.

Sasuke smirked into her breasts, and decided he'd torture Sakura a bit.

"You know Sakura… let's take it nice and slow," Sasuke whispered into her ear, making her wet and him hard.

Slowly, he sunk the head of his member into her core, taking it out and only putting the head in. Sakura was dying of lust. For about another hour, in Sakura's time, Sasuke finally sunk one more inch in. After a long time, maybe an hour or so, Sasuke finally had all twelve inches into her.

He pulled himself in and out… in and out… ever so slowly. Sakura tried to ride him, he only went slower than before, making Sakura groan in displeasure.

For the next hour, he went slow which caused Sakura to organism many times.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out again as she cummed for the seventh time.

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted as he came inside of her again.

He laid down next to her, his member still hard in her soaking core.

"Hn… 5:57 AM, great time," Sasuke said to Sakura, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Sasuke… kun," Sakura said, panting from their 'activities'.

He took her head into his chest and whispered, 'shhhh' into her ear. Sakura listened to his hums, and fell asleep.

Sasuke put a small smile on his face and rested his head on Sakura's head, falling asleep himself.

Early in the morning, at exactly 7 AM, Sasuke woke up. He looked at Sakura and himself, still noticing his member was inside of Sakura.

Sasuke smirked to himself and decided to give Sakura a 'special' wake up call.

First, he grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Sakura squealed in her dreams, but was too tired to open her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but squeezed her left breast hard, and nibbled and pulled on her right nipple.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed in her dreams, and rolled so she was on her back. She moaned a bit, considering she moved Sasuke in her.

Licking her nub, and sticking his tongue into Sakura's woman hood, Sakura jumped, but went back to bed.

Sasuke smirked, getting on top of her, and pulling his member out all of the way. Bracing himself, he thrust himself deeper than he had ever done before.

He groaned as Sakura screamed and started to moan and pant.

'No point to stop now,' Sasuke thought as he pumped into Sakura, deep, hard, and fast.

Finally spilling his seeds into Sakura after twelve minutes, and after Sakura came three times, he whispered hotly into her ear, "Don't forget, we still have tonight."

Hopefully, it wasn't that bad.


End file.
